Teach Your Kids to Kill
by The Lady Avaritia
Summary: … and set them on the world. He is a result of bad parenting and good teaching.-this story ignores recent manga developments regarding Uchiha Madara and Tobi's characters-


**Title: Teach Your Kids to Kill**

**Rating: T**  
><strong>Spoilers: G<strong>eneral

**Characters**: Itachi

**Summary:… and set them on the world. He is a result of bad parenting and good teaching.**

**Disclaimer: **disclaimed

**Author: **_Lady Avaritia_

Sky like indigo velvet, the moon like a silver disk, the air smells like roses, beautiful hot summer night.

Itachi stands, perched on a telephone post. His hair, a spill of liquid darkness, falls over his left shoulder. His ANBU mask has covered his face, and he is anonymous. His whole body is tense, steel muscles ready to snap at the smallest movement. He drags a finger over the side of a kunai and that gives him all the reassurance he needs. Not Madara's serpentine words, or his heated aggressive kisses, not the thought of Sasuke, pure innocent Sasuke, safe and sound, but this – the cold brutal touch of steel, and the knowledge that he'll soon be bahing in the blood of his relatives.

In his part of the district Madara has already began.

Itachi jumps down, lands on the balls of his feet, knocks on the first door he sees

-it's good to see you Itachi-san. What brings you here?-

the blood from her throat splatters the walls, her gurgling last breath brings her husband running, only to get him sliced open with a katana. A baby cries from within the house, only to be silenced with a soft pillow, and he moves on to the next house.

Slowly, methodically, this shouldn't be so easy, but they all smile, let him in

-how are you Itachi-san? Are you wounded, Itachi-san? Would you like dinner, Itachi-san?-

This shouldn't be so easy. They are family, his family, he knows them, knws their friends, knows all their birthdays, even knows their favorite foods. But knwing them doesn't mean they matter. They are just people, collateral damage on the way to ensuring Sasuke's safety, and he feels a dull satisfaction at the back of his mutilated heart, when he feels them fall.

They, those people with their cursed eyes, and their dark minds, hungry, hungry for power, wretched souls who teach their kids to kill. He knows why this is so easy. It should have been obvious from the start really. It's easy because he's been doing it since forever. Old enough to walk? Old enough to hold kunai. That's what his father thought, that's what every father in the clan thinks, grab your child, twist its mind, warp their faith, rip their heart out from tiny birdy chest, form a soldier, a weapon, the future of the clan.

House by house, are you happy now, Uchiha? Are you happy now that you've taught your children this?

He meets Madara halfay, and the man is insae and handsome and seductive, covered with blood, practically driping with the stuff, the air is wet and thick with it. Madara draws him in his arms, kisses, tastes blood, sickeningly sweet, and this is perfect, Itachi thinks. The comfort of another human body, the sensation of blood, all comforts that he has been denied, Uchiha do not show emotion. Obey father's rules. Nevermore.

His own house, facing Sasuke, it will hurt.

Goodnight, Mother. Forgive me.

Because he is sorry, because he loved her, his gentle sweet mother, who wanted him to grow outside the Uchiha cage, and who failed him so many times. You should have been there, you should have protected me, protected Sasuke, where were you, whre were you while my childhood was being destroyed?

Her blood is warm when it splatters on the side of his face. There's adrop on his lower lip. He licks it, and smiles, and turns towards his father, like are you happy now? Are you proud of me? Are you gad that you taught your kid to kill?

For this one… he isn't even sorry. For this one… he won't be losing any sleep. Did I make you proud, father?

And the deed is done, and it's all over, and he is tired, and his eyes hurt, and he is crying for all he has lost, but at them same time a laughter bubbles in his throat as in I'm free! I'm free! They're all gone and I'm free!

And Madara joins his laugher, head thrown back, face smeared with dark sickening blood, he doesn't even know what they're laughing about, but he celebrates anyway. He grabs Itachi and spins him around, and kisses him, tasting blood, and salt and tears, and Itachi kisses right back, hungry, demanding, he's been denied love all his life, and now he wants it. He wants all he can get, as much as he can get, wants to be loved, to love, to be in love, to just feel… Human.

Not a tool, not a prodigy, not the future of the Uchiha, just human, just a boy, and Madara is so beautiful, red and black in the moonlight.

Itachi owes him so much. He is the result of his good teaching and his father's bad parenting, and didn't he turn out just fine?

-come with me, Itachi-san, come with me, I'll show you the world, and I'll love you forever-


End file.
